Forgiven
by chocolate3271
Summary: Natalia was caught as the mole and thinks everyone hates her. Can Calleigh show her she is wrong. Based on season 4 finale Calleigh/Natalia friendship


**I am back with a new story. Hope you enjoy. Read and review**

(Natalia's POV)

My fingers grasped the cool glass bottle in my hand. I lay my head down on the smooth cool wood of the bar. It was all over for me. I had done something very wrong and now I was paying the price. I had no more friends. They were all my friends. I new it was wrong being the mole and all but, I didn't understand I wasn't supposed to take the job. I though it was a rule. I had been working at that lab a month when that woman approached me.

_Flashback _

" _Are you Natalia Boa Vista?" asked a voice from the door way of the my lab." Yes that;s me?" I said. In my lab walked a woman sharply dressed with her hair pulled back into a tight bun. " My name is Rebecca Johnston and I have a job for you." she said. I figured if she was the state attorney I would have to do the job. _

" _I need you to follow me." She said turning to leave the lab. Puzzled I peeled off my gloves slid off my lab coat and followed her out. _

I didn't understand that I was about to become the labs most hated person. I only started a month ago and now. All my friends hated me and most likely wanted me gone from the lab and very far away. I knew I was a thief and deserve to called what they think of me now but. They never gave me the chance to explain that I never made the phone call about the missing money and I didn't tell them the team secrets. I didn't tell them about Ryan's eye or Eric's drug test. I only gave them positive feed back.

" Give me another I said clinking the empty bottle down on the wooden bar. I heard someone sit next to me. It was probably just someone who was looking for a seat. " Hey." I heard the person say. I picked my head up and saw Calleigh sitting next to me. " You know you shouldn't be drinking this much. It's rather hard to work with a hang over. " She told while order herself a coffee.

" What do I have to go back to." I said taking a swig of my drink. " I mean I have no more friends. Everybody hates me and you guys probably don't want back working at the lab because no one wants to work with a mole." I said looking at my drink. " Not everyone hates you. I still like you. I don't think I was ever mad at you." Calleigh said. " No one gave me the chance to tell the truth." I said. " I will listen. Tell me the truth and I can get the others to listen." Calleigh said taking a drink of her coffee. " Okay. I didn't tell them any of anybody's secrets. I didn't tell them about Ryan's eye or Eric's drug test . I didn't make the call about the missing money." I told her. " I know that if you guys trusted me with your secrets. I would never tell them to anybody else." I finished.

" Okay. I got it but, I still have a question. Why did you take the job?" Calleigh asked. " That woman who took the money came to me in my lab while I was working. It was a month after I started and I didn't know I wasn't supposed to take the job. I thought it was a rule." I said then taking a drink. " Natalia I can see that none of this was your fault. She knew very well that you were new and that you thought you had to take the job." Calleigh said looking at me. " That's what I have been trying to say but no one would listen but, you" I said. I set the bottle down and looked at Calleigh. " Do you think I should quit?' I asked. " No way!" exclaimed Calleigh. " you made one mistake you shouldn't let that stop you" she said.

" Natalia." she said. " Everyone makes mistakes. If people were meant to quit there jobs after one mistake. Then I would be long gone." Calleigh said. " Calleigh not everyone makes mistakes that turn the whole lab against you" I said. " Natalia they will be mad for awhile but, no one could can stay mad forever. I know I couldn't." Calleigh said slipping her coffee. " You're sure I should stay?' I asked. " Yes Natalia. I really want you to stay. " Calleigh said eying her coffee.

" How do I get people to stop being mad just long enough to tell the truth. I mean even if I try to tell them they won't listen." I asked. " Let me take care of that but until I will always willing to listen." she told me and from then and there I promised to win back the friendship of all my friends even if it took the rest of my life.

**I know it's short but it works please review.**


End file.
